


How to Fall in Love: For Dummies

by sofiawrites



Series: Tattooed Dog Star [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Mutual Pining, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 21:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18107303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofiawrites/pseuds/sofiawrites
Summary: Modern AU. You and Sirius have been best friends for years now, but after six months of living with him, you realize that maybe you liked him as more than a friend. The plan? To make him realize the same thing in just three, foolproof steps.





	How to Fall in Love: For Dummies

It wasn’t everyday Sirius came home drunk at two in the morning with his shirt missing and a bright, red mark apparent on his forehead.

Sure, you occasionally went out for a few drinks every so often, but you had both left your party days behind you during your first years of university. So the reason Sirius chose to get this intoxicated tonight was beyond you.

“Holy shit, Sirius,” you exclaimed, rushing to meet him at the doorway. “What happened to you?”

“A night out with the lads turned into a competition of who could handle pull the longest.” He leaned in as you put your arm around his torso, giving you a wry smile. “I, of course, had to keep the championship title.”

“Why am I not surprised?” you tutted, shivering as his cold chest came in contact with your bare arm. “And why don’t you have your shirt?”

He scrunched his face up at the memory. “Someone spilled their drink all over me–and I know you’re not a fan of the smell of alcohol, so I discarded it before I got here.”

“That’s… _thoughtful_. Thank you.” You blinked, feeling his cold fingertips brush against your waist. “But you shouldn’t have; you’re absolutely freezing now.”

“My body can heat up.”

“Right.”

As you sat Sirius down on his bed, you promptly stood over him, checking his face and body for any other bumps and bruises. Thankfully, the only mark you spotted was the one on his forehead.

Running your thumb around the area of discoloration, you pursed your lips. “Wild night?”

“Nah,” he chuckled, resting his palms on his knees. “I just bumped my head trying to get out of the taxi. Nothing big.”

“Must’ve been a hard bang,” you murmured. Taking a step back, you examined his state. “It doesn’t look too bad–though, you might have a small bump tomorrow.”

Sirius raised his eyebrows, immediately wincing at the pressure the movement placed on his forehead. “At least it’ll make me look badass.”

You imagined Sirius with a peculiar lump on his forehead, giggling at the thought. “More or less. Now get in bed.”

He pouted at your reaction, but took his shoes and pants off nonetheless. You quickly averted your gaze in case he decided he wanted to take off even more articles of clothing. In all your years of being best friends with Sirius, you had never seen him completely naked. And that was a sentence you wanted to remain true. For now.

“Can you tuck me in?” asked Sirius, a playful glint in his eyes.

You gave him a look. “Really?”

“Really.”

Rolling your eyes, you placed his comforter over his body and tucked the sides in.

“You really are a man-child when you’re drunk, did you know?” you remarked with a  _tsk_.

“Well this man-child is very grateful for your help.”

You exhaled a small laugh, sitting at the edge of his bed as he turned onto his side facing you.

“So, tell me about your night,” Sirius said, the side of his face resting on his palm. “It probably wasn’t as fun as it could’ve been if you were with me, but…”

“Right,” you drawled. “My night without you was lonely and pathetic. Not at all relaxing and rejuvenating.”

“As expected.”

You shifted in bed next to him, trying to make yourself more comfortable without lying down. You knew that once your head touched the pillow, you wouldn’t be able to make it back to your room.

“How about you?” you asked. “How was your boring, monotonous night without me?”

Sirius nodded, a solemn expression on his face. “Exactly that. Boring and monotonous.”

“I bet.” You gave him a sideways smile. “But, really– No girl home tonight?”

Now, he wasn’t notorious for bringing one night stands back to your flat, but it wasn’t a bizarre occurrence when it did happen. Still, you found it odd that Sirius hadn’t brought anyone back for over two months now. Even you brought a guy home within that time.

“Wasn’t feeling it,” he said with a shrug, turning to stare up at the ceiling. “Haven’t been for a while now.”

You got comfortable on the pillow next to him, making sure there was space between the two of you as you hummed in response.

“Any reason why?” You felt his gaze on you as you fiddled with the ends of your hair. “Did a special lady finally catch your attention for longer than one night and make you change your ways?”

Sirius let out a breathy chuckle, blowing his hair out of his face. “You know the only special lady in my life is you, Y/N.”

“I don’t doubt that,” you teased, ignoring the sudden warmth the flooded your stomach as his words.  _Well, that was new._

As the conversation lapsed into a comfortable silence, you stifled a yawn.

“Tired?”

“Long night,” you said with a nod, gathering the will to roll out of his bed. “I guess I better head back to my room before I fall asleep here–”

“You could stay,” Sirius placed a gentle hand on your arm, startling you. But after seeing the surprised look on your face, he quickly retracted his touch. “If you want to, that is.”

You subtly noted the slight waver in his normally confident voice, warmth rising to your cheeks. “Sure.”

It wasn’t like you and Sirius had never slept together before. You had been best friends since your primary school days–it would’ve been more bizarre if you hadn’t. But most of the time it was on the couch. After a long night of watching movies. Not in his bed.

Still, you tried to make it seem like it didn’t phase you.

“Fine by me,” you continued, placing the blanket over your body.

“Me, too,” he commented, an amused smirk clouding his expression as he got comfortable under the covers.

In his intoxicated state, Sirius paid no mind to the edge of his hand resting next to your thigh, so close you could feel the warmth emanating from him.

Not that you were complaining.

Snuggling almost imperceptibly closer, you turned to your side, facing away from Sirius. As you felt your eyes beginning to drift shut, you murmured a soft, “Goodnight, Sirius.”

“Sweet dreams, Y/N.”

And with your brain transitioning in and out of unconsciousness, you let yourself melt into Sirius’ arms draped around you, trying to fight the thought that perhaps you wouldn’t mind this being a regular occurance.

**\- - - - -**

A few weeks had passed since you last slept in the same bed as Sirius and, by now, there was no way you could deny it.

“I like Sirius Black.”

_“What?”_

“I  _like_  Sirius Black.” You winced. Saying it once was hard enough, but repeating it a second time made it seem all too real. “Fuck.”

“Why fuck?” Lily questioned. “There’s nothing wrong with liking Sirius.”

“There’s nothing wrong with liking my best friend who obviously does not like me back.” You planted your head in your hands. “Sure.”

“Who says he doesn’t like you back?” said Marlene.

“Logic and the girl he brought home last week.”

Lily’s jaw dropped. “Well, fuck.”

“Tell me about it,” you grumbled, rubbing your temples with your index and forefingers.

“I mean– Think about it,” Lily said, trying to find reason in this situation. “Did he bring her home again after that night?”

“Not that I know of.”

Lily clasped her hands around her drink. “Then Sirius doesn’t like her and you still have a chance!”

“But that also means he doesn’t like  _me_ ,” you said with a sigh. “If he did, he wouldn’t have gotten with another girl in  _our_  apartment.”

“But Sirius isn’t a complete dick.” Marlene picked a fry from your tray, dipping it in the ketchup. “If he knew you liked him, he wouldn’t have brought anyone over and blatantly shove it in your face.”

“I suppose.” You twirled the straw of your untouched shake around your finger, not having the appetite to eat. Unrequited attracted tended to have that effect on people. “Not that that’s much better.”

“It is, actually,” Marlene stated, exchanging glances with Lily. “You like him, but he doesn’t like you.”

You pursed your lips, ignoring the sting you felt in the back of your eyes at her words.

“Or rather,” Lily interjected rapidly, seeing the look on your face, “you like him, he likes you, but he doesn’t  _know_  he likes you yet.”

“That’s bullshit and you know it,” you said.

“It’s not.” Lily had a stern look in her eye as she talked. “How he acts with you– He’s not like that with anyone else.”

“Because we’re best friends,” you brushed off. “Of course he’s different with me.”

You saw amused, almost pitying, glances being exchanged between your two friends.

“Should we tell her?” asked Marlene, skeptical.

“I think so,” replied Lily.

Raising a eyebrow, you dipped a fry in your milkshake, waiting for someone to fill you in.

“Y/N, how Sirius is with you is not how he is with other people,” Lily said. “He’s not like that with me and Marlene–though, we’re close to him. He’s not like that with James–though, he’s like a brother to him.”

“And he’s  _definitely_  not like that with any his one night stands,” Marlene added.

“So?”

Marlene folded her arms across her chest. “So? What do you mean  _so_? Sirius likes you, but his dumbass thinks his feelings are purely friendship-based.”

You furrowed your brows, not following Marlene’s logic.

“Sirius treats you differently for a reason. That reason being he likes you,” Lily explained. “But he’s had those feelings for so long without realizing, he let them mix with the feelings of being just friends.”

You followed her reasoning slightly better, but were still confused.

“Now, he doesn’t know where the line between ‘I like her as more than a friend’ starts and the line between ‘I like her as just a friend’ ends.” Lily drummed her fingers along the edge of the table. “There’s only one problem.”

“And what’s that?” you wondered, not exactly buying their logic, but not thinking they were entirely delusional either.

Marlene replied, “He doesn’t know that he doesn’t know yet.”

“ _What?_ ” you asked incredulously, shaking your head as you tried to comprehend what the pair was saying. “Okay– So, you’re telling me I like Sirius? And Sirius likes me? But he doesn’t know that he likes me?”

They nodded in confirmation, looking like two dancing bobble heads.

You swore your brain was throbbing right now.

“Okay, for a moment, pretend I believe what you’re saying is the truth… How do you suppose we get Sirius to realize his feelings?”

“It’s simple,” Lily said.

“Oh, really?”

“There’s a plan carefully crafted by Lily and I when we realized you two were idiots who couldn’t see you were in love with each other,” Marlene started, rather ominously.

“Wait– I never said  _love_ –”

Lily waved you off with her hand. “The point is, we knew one of you guys were bound to realize your feelings and come to us begging for help, believing the attraction was unrequited and thus resulting in a, ‘Fuck, I’m in love with my best friend but I’m too oblivious to realize they love me back’ moment.”

“Again, I wouldn’t say  _love_ –”

“We just weren’t sure which one of you would seek help first,” Marlene said. “So we made a plan for both cases.”

You blinked, not knowing how else to respond. Your friends really did know how to leave you speechless.

“What plan?” you asked warily, your head hurting from trying to follow the Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson in front of you.

“A simple, foolproof plan that is guaranteed to bring Sirius to his fucking knees,” Marlene said.

“We call it–” Lily started.

“Operation: More Than Friends.”

**\- - - - -**

**STEP 1: Make your hotness known.**

_“Sirius lives with you,” Marlene said. “He knows you’re intelligent and funny and beautiful… But he needs a small reminder of just how hot you are.”_

Taking one last look in the mirror, you messed your hair up once more before giving a little spin out the door.

When you spotted Sirius brewing himself a cup of tea in the kitchen, you subconsciously tugged the hem of your shirt down. It wasn’t uncommon for the two of you to walk around in minimal amounts of clothing, especially during the warmer seasons, but the apparel you were in right now–only  _his_  shirt–was a bit out of your comfort zone.

“Good morning, Sirius,” you greeted, gratefully accepting the cup of tea he sent your way as you headed to sit down on the other side of the island.

“Morning, darling,” he said while adding some sugar to his drink. “I made us some omelets and toast.”

Smiling in gratitude, you quickly grabbed some utensils, easily falling into your weekend routine.

You knew Sirius was a pampered child growing up, attending private school and having a private chef cook for him in his parent’s mansion. But when he didn’t go to university to earn the degree his parents wanted for him, they cut him off.

After that, Sirius was determined to be self-sufficient, including getting a job and learning to cook for himself. It just so happened he ended up being an amazing cook and was therefore subjected to breakfast duty during the weekends.

“Delicious as always,” you complimented, placing a small piece of the omelet in your mouth.

“Only the best for my best friend.”

“Can you repeat that while I record it and send it to James?”

Sirius laughed, shaking his head. “It would break his heart.”

“But it would make me happy,” you teased, batting your eyelashes dramatically.

“Well, that would make it all worth it, wouldn’t it?”

You bit the inside of your cheek to keep yourself from smiling like a fool. You didn’t want your attraction towards him to be  _too_  obvious.

Clearing your throat, you stood up from your chair. “I forgot to get some jam for the toast. Did you want strawberry or grape?”

Walking over to the refrigerator, you peered inside the shelves, tiptoeing to get a better view.

When you didn’t receive a response from Sirius, you spun around, thinking he didn’t hear you well. “Strawberry or grape jam for your toast?”

As you turned to face him, you saw his eyes trailing the length of your legs, lingering at the spot where the hem rode up on your upper thighs.

Following the detailing of his shirt on your body, Sirius rolled his bottom lip in between his teeth, realizing your shoulder exposed by the largeness of his shirt wasn’t adorned with a bra strap. It took all his strength for him to bring his eyes back up to your face rather than down to your chest, but after a few meaningful blinks, he managed to tear his gaze away.

“Well?” you asked innocently, trying to hide the fact that your stomach was flipping and your heart was fluttering both because Step 1 was accomplished and because  _Sirius_  was looking at  _you_  in that way.

Sirius took a drink of his tea to clear his mind and his throat. “I’m afraid I’m not sure what you asked. I was a bit distracted.”

“What was distracting you?” You tilted your head to the side, forcing a concerned expression onto your face.

He blinked. “Just– I was just wondering if that was my…”

Sirius visibly swallowed as you tied your hair up in a messy bun, your shirt rising up to expose the strawberry print of your red underwear.

“I was just wondering,” he started again, finally releasing the breath he didn’t know he was holding once you placed your arms back down to your sides, “if that was my shirt you were wearing.”

You glanced down at the comfy, oversized t-shirt that was on you body before looking back up at Sirius. “Yes, I– It ended up in my laundry basket after the wash and I was going to return it, but it looked so warm and inviting and– I’m sorry, I’ll just change if–”

“No!”

Your words died in your throat, startled.

“Sorry,” Sirius said, having the decency to look slightly embarrassed. Much more calmly, he continued, “It’s fine. The shirt looks much better on you that it ever did on me.”

 _That’s highly debatable_ , you thought.

“Thank you. I-I’ll be sure to return it, anyways,” you replied. Turning back around, you realized you were still in front if the refrigerator, no jam in hand. “But back to the question.”

“Hmm?”

“Strawberry or grape?”

Feeling a gaze set intensely on the back of your thighs, you heard a raspy voice choke out,  _“Strawberry.”_

**\- - - - -**

**STEP 2: “Accidentally” brush up against him. Multiple times.**

_“It drives boys crazy,” Lily confirmed with a mischievous grin. “You already have Sirius wrapped around your finger. Just graze his bicep, chest, thigh–anywhere, really–and you’ll have him completely under your spell.”_

Sirius was sitting in the living room in contentment, a tab in his laptop playing cute dog videos, when you slid next to him on the couch.

“Hey, there,” you chirped, taking some of his blanket and draping it over your legs. “What are you up to?”

Sirius shifted slightly so you fit comfortably by his side. “Just watching some quality dog videos on this fine Saturday night.”

“Slow down, Mr. Thrill-Seeker. I don’t think I can keep up.”

He chuckled, pausing the video and turning to you. “Not the first time I’ve heard that. But, trust me– I bet you could.”

You raised an eyebrow at his implication, but brushed it off. As Sirius closed his laptop and placed it to the side, he grabbed the television remote and draped an arm around you.

You froze.  _You_  were supposed to put  _him_  on edge with just a touch, but so far he was the one leaving you breathless without even trying.

It wasn’t fair.

“Want to watch a movie?”

“Sure,” you said. “What movie?”

Logging onto Netflix, Sirius scrolled down the homepage. “Well, I was going to suggest a nice romantic comedy–”

“Yes!”

“But–” he interrupted, a smirk forming on his face, “since you decided to tease me for watching puppy videos, I say we watch something to give Miss Adrenaline-Junkie her fix.”

You bit the inside of your bottom lip, eyes flickering to the horror section of Netflix that was enlarged on screen. You didn’t  _hate_  horror movies, per se. Oh, definitely not. In fact, you rather enjoyed feeling like you wanted to both shit yourself and vomit from fright at the same time.

What could be better?

“That’s thoughtful of you, but really–” You laughed nervously. “That won’t be necessary.”

“I insist, darling.”

Sirius browsed through the selections briefly before picking a movie that sounded the most terrifying.

An unsettling feeling flooded your stomach as you hugged your knees to your chest. You were vaguely aware of his right arm still wrapped around you while you attempted to hide yourself under the blanket.

“Hey!” Sirius exclaimed, lowering your arms so you were able to see the screen. “No being a spoilsport. You can pick the next movie.”

“Great, I’ll make sure to pick one you hate.”

“Thoughtful.”

“I try.”

You gave him a wry smile which he returned with a ruffle of your hair. Turning your attention back towards the movie, you gasped as the doll moved on screen. As the girl walked closer and the music grew louder, you felt yourself curling into Sirius for protection. His muscles under your hand tensed ever so slightly, but you paid it no mind.

“You okay there?” he asked with an amused tone, craning his neck back to see you halfway hidden behind his back.

“ _Shh_ ,” you said, holding a finger up to your lips, “shields don’t talk.”

Sirius chuckled and you felt a deep vibration course through his body. “My apologies, darling.”

You sniffed. “If you change the movie, all will be forgiven.”

“Where’s the fun in that?”

Huffing, you turned your attention back to the screen. Amidst the sudden jumps and muffled gasps caused by the events of the film, you found yourself inching closer and closer to Sirius.

First, it started with your hand on his bicep. Then, his arm progressively hooked around your side as yours migrated to his thigh. Finally, it led to the position you were in now– Your head resting against his chest and his arm draped over the dip in your waist.

“Comfortable yet?” Sirius murmured as you burrowed your head in the crook of his neck. His voice sounded like a soft whisper behind your ear and you felt the heat rise up to your cheeks.

“Almost,” you said teasingly. You continued to wiggle just to get a rise from him, shifting ever so slightly until you felt Sirius stiffen beneath you.

“Stop.”

You turned to him, startled.

He placed his hands on your hips, firmly planting you in place as his the tip of his pinky brushed the exposed skin of your upper thigh.

You tensed.

“For the sake of watching the movie without any unwanted visits to the bathroom, I suggest you stop moving your hips like that,” said Sirius, his voice breathy and low.

“Why?”

Sirius gestured to his lower region before returning his grasp on your hip, which was dangerously close to his more sensitive areas.

You cleared your throat, looking away. “Oh.”

_“Yeah.”_

Drawing your attention away from the fact that you were seconds close to giving Sirius Black a boner, you hummed.

“You know, it’s not my fault that  _thing_  of yours is so sensitive,” you remarked, trailing the tip of your index finger in circles on his forearm.

“That  _thing_  of mine?” he repeated with a barking laugh, a grin on his face as he captured your fingers between his.

You nodded.

“It’s not  _sensitive_ ,” defended Sirius. “It’s just on high alert. Especially when an attractive young lady decides she wants to use you as her pillow.”

Rolling your eyes, you tried to ignore the way your stomach fluttered when he called you attractive.

“In my defense, if your chest wasn’t meant to be laid on, it wouldn’t have been this comfortable.”

He hummed in amusement and you felt the throaty vibrations from your back. “I suppose you’re right. Though, I have to say, I only let a select few lay on my chest.”

“That select few better be only James and I,” you teased, placing your hand on his pectoral muscle. “I’m not sure how I feel about other girls getting this cuddly with you.”

“Of course it’s only you and James.” Sirius winked. “But the last time James used me as a pillow, he got rather handsy–”

You laughed and he smiled.

“So, perhaps only you should be allowed to lay on my like this.”

“I like the sound if that.”

His arms tightened around you, pulling you flush against his body. You could’ve sworn your insides flipped upside down before returning to their normal position.

“Good,” Sirius mumbled in your ear.

The rest of the movie played, and another one after that. But neither of you paid much attention to anything other than the feeling of you in his arms, and his arms around you.

And you decided there was no place you’d rather be.

As the realization set in, you squeezed your eyes shut.  _Fuck._  You swallowed, eyes fluttering open as Sirius’ thumb rubbed circles centimeters below your navel.  _You were in deeper than you thought._

**\- - - - -**

**STEP 3: Release your inhibitions. (Get piss drunk.)**

_“Excuse me?” you asked, raising an eyebrow. “Just how exactly can alcohol solve anything?”_

_“You’d be surprised,” Marlene said, nudging Lily on the arm before sending a wink in your direction. “Trust us.”_

It was Saturday night of the following week and the only thing on your mind was how amazing the Tequila Sunrise in front of you looked.

“For me?” You looked up at Sirius, who placed the drink on the table in front of you.

He took a sip from the glass in his hand, raising an eyebrow. “Nah, I just bought it and placed it there to taunt you.”

You grinned, plucking the cherry from the top of the cocktail and popping it into your mouth. “It’s working.”

Wrapping your fingers around the base of the glass, you heard Marlene give an excited squeal.

“Guess who got us shots!” she exclaimed, motioning for the bartender to slide the tray in her direction. “First three rounds are on me.”

There was a collective cheer that sounded from the group as everyone grabbed their first shot glass before Remus glanced at Marlene warily.

“First  _three_  rounds?” he repeated, holding the alcohol near his mouth. “Are you trying to get us drunk tonight?”

She winked at him, holding her glass up. “Maybe.”

“Here’s to  _maybe_  getting drunk!” James echoed, throwing his drink back as everyone followed suit.

The all too familiar burn of tequila made its way down your throat all the way to your stomach, and you were grateful you had the cocktail Sirius bought you to wash the taste away.

“Goddamn,” you swore, making a face. “All these years and straight liquor still tastes disgusting.”

“Agreed,” said Sirius, making his way next to you. You extended your Tequila Sunrise out and he clicked his glass with yours. “Here’s to our pussy drinks.”  

You laughed in surprise amusement, finishing half your drink in one chug. “Does this mean we’re classy adults now?”

“God, I hope not.”

A handful of shots and a few cocktails later, it was safe to say you were drunk. And not just your average drunk, but a wild, piss drunk that only came from too many shots of the Devil’s juice–tequila.

“Dance with us!” Lily said, bouncing over and pulling you away from Sirius as you gave him an apologetic look. When you were halfway to the dance floor, she grabbed you right above your elbows. “You have to catch Marlene and I up on  _everything_.”

“Yeah,” said Marlene, holding onto Lily to steady herself. “Like what’s up with you and Sirius? You two are normally all gross and cute and touchy, but never this much–”

She broke off with a gasp.

“Don’t tell me,” she started, a ridiculous grin spread across her face as she exchanged glances with the redhead next to her. “Has Operation: More Than Friends been completed  _without_  Step 3?”

You shook your head. “No, we’re still just friends–”

“Bullshit.”

“But–” you continued, glaring at Lily for her interruption. “But, I don’t know…” You trailed off, a dreamy smile on your face as you felt the butterflies in your stomach.

“Spill!” Marlene said, jumping up and down when she saw the lovestruck look on your face.

“It just feels different, you know? In a good way.” You ran your hands over your arms, fighting the shivers that came from the draft you stood under. “When we had our movie night, he held me so I was on his chest, and he was telling me how I’m the only person he does this with while stroking my hair. And his hands– His fucking hands were just  _everywhere_ , and–  _Ugh!_ I don’t know.”

You placed your head on Lily’s shoulder in frustration and she rubbed your back soothingly.

“Why are you upset?” she asked, smoothing down the ends of your hair. “Isn’t that a good thing?”

“Yeah!” you said, nodding in agreement. “But then, when we woke up, Sirius just sort of pretended it didn’t happen.”

Marlene’s mouth fell open. ”You’re joking.”

“I wish.” You wiped the pout off your face, trying not to seem too upset as you finished your story. “He never mentioned it or brought it up. And the rest of the week, he was barely there because he was always out with Remus and James– Or so he said. I think he was just trying to avoid me.”

“What the fuck?” Lily said in disbelief.

“I know.”

Huffing, you glanced over to where the boys sat, all three of them conversing in a huddle similar to your own. At the sight of Sirius with a grin on his face and eyes blazing bright grey, you softened.

“But then, he does stupid shit like buys me drinks, and tells me how beautiful I look, and wraps his arm around my waist, and–” You groaned. “He’s so fucking confusing!”

“Aw, babe,” Marlene comforted, shooting a glare in Sirius’ general direction. “I don’t–”

“Pardon me, ladies,” a voice behind you interrupted. Someone tapped your shoulder and you whirled around. Looking him up and down, you saw a tall figure with curly, blonde hair. “May I have this dance?”

You stared at his extended hand, then glanced back at Lily and Marlene, a hesitant look on your face.

“I don’t think–”

Marlene cut you off, smiling at him sweetly. “Just one moment, please.” She faced you. “Dance with him!”

“What? I thought we were just talking about Sirius. The guy I like! Remember him?”

“The guy you love who is looking this way? Yeah, I remember him,” she hissed, nudging you. “He obviously likes you back but is too scared to make a real move. And what better catalyst than  _jealousy_?”

“You’re insane,” you said, but with all the alcohol rushing through your bloodstream, you found yourself giving in. You shook your head. “But so am I. So, fuck it.”

She grinned as you took the stranger’s hand, wrapping it around your waist as you went deeper into crowd. As the beat of the music picked up, he turned you around so his abdomen was on your back.

He cupped his hands on the curves of your hips and you held them there with your own, moving to the beat.

Although your bodies were close, there was nothing overtly sexual about your dancing. You were wasted. He was drunk. And everything was all in good fun.

“How am I doing?” he whispered in your ear, a playful lift to his voice.

“Decent, I suppose,” you said jokingly, placing your hands on his neck as you continued to sway your hips.

Finally opening your eyes, you turned your head and saw Lily and James dancing nearby. Cheering as if they could hear you, you continued to look around.

There, at the same spot you left him, sat Sirius, his jaw clenched as his expression remained impassive. Your eyes met and you almost froze before blinking back whatever rational thoughts were in your mind.

You tried to tear your gaze away.

You really did.

But as Sirius downed the rest of his drink and headed to the dance floor, you couldn’t keep your eyes off him.

 _Fucking alcohol,_  you cursed, pulling away from your partner as the song ended.

“Is everything alright?” he asked you, holding your hands in his as you turned to face him.

You nodded, giving him a warm hug. “Yes! Thank you for the dance. It was fun.”

“I sense there’s a big ‘but’ about to come.”

“But… There’s this guy I just can’t seem to get my mind off of,” you said softly.

“Oh.” He ran his fingers through his hair, an amused glint lighting up his eyes. “And does that guy happen to be here right now?”

You smiled sheepishly. “Yes. Look, I’m sorry–”

He shook his head dismissively. “Sorry for what? We danced and had fun. We didn’t magically fall in love or get married because of that.”

“No hard feelings?”

“Of course not.”

Examining him with a look of sheer gratitude, you gave him another quick hug before pulling away. You turned back to Sirius’ direction to find he was no longer there.

“Thank you!” you said, waving to your dance partner as he headed back to his friends. “Have a great night.”

“You, too, stranger,” he called with a winked.

Smiling, you headed back to the table to find Sirius. Why, exactly? You weren’t sure. All you knew was he was on your mind all night for a reason, and you would be a fool not to do anything about it.

Sitting down by the bar, you looked around the room for a sign of Sirius.

You scanned the dance floor, eyes passing over Marlene and the pretty brunette she was dancing with, until you spotted Sirius in his stark, white button up.

With his sleeves rolled up his forearms and the slight scruff present on his face, he was certainly a sight you couldn’t miss.

And apparently, others thought so, too.

“One rum and coke, please,” you said to the bartender as you handed him some cash, eyeing Sirius and the girl who placed an arm on his bicep with disdain.

“Here’s your drink, Miss.”

“Thank you.”

Pressing the rim of your glass to your lips, you almost gagged. Your body knew you had just enough–if not, way too much–liquor in you and mixing dark with all the light you’ve been drinking at this hour wasn’t the smartest idea.

But you were too drunk, and too upset to care.

As if he could feel your gaze on his, Sirius turned around, gently taking the girl’s hand off his arm.

When you saw that, your emotions made a complete one-eighty. You did a little happy dance in your seat as you finished half of your drink.

Deciding you were being too immature, even for your level of wasted, you shook your head. But with all the alcohol in your system, a slight wave of nausea settled in your stomach.

“What are you doing, Y/N?”

 _“Huh?”_  you murmured, turning sharply as if you were caught red-handed. When you saw his face, you threw your arm over him in a hug. “Sirius!”

Sirius gingerly removed the drink from your hands, glaring at it, before his gaze softened on you. “Are you sure you need another drink, darling?”

Smelling the whiff of rum in the air, you scrunched your nose up, the corners of your lips turning downwards in a pout. “No. I hate drinking.”

“Okay.” He chuckled, letting you lean against him as you stood up.

The feeling of blood and alcohol rushing up to your brain as you stood left you disoriented. You buried your face in his chest, trying to block out the fumes you hadn’t noticed until you were a drink away from throwing up.

“I’m never drinking again, Sirius,” you whimpered, already regretting downing the rum and coke. “I feel so stupid. And trashy. And–”

“Hey, no–” Sirius tilted your head up pressing a finger to your lips. “You’re not stupid.  _Or_  trashy. You’re a beautiful, young woman who maybe had too much to drink.”

“ _Maybe?_ ” you retorted.

You tried standing upright by yourself, but immediately felt discomfort in your insides. He wrapped his arm around your waist to steady you, planting you by his side.

“Okay.  _Definitely_  had too much to drink, then.”

“Way too much,” you agreed. By then, you were getting too tired to support your own weight. Attempting not to sound needy, you cautiously said, “Do you want to go home soon?”

Sirius smiled knowingly. “Do you?”

You nodded. “I can just call a cab myself if you want to stay. I don’t want to ruin your night even more.”

“You didn’t ruin my night– Why would you think that?” he asked, frowning as he slowly led you outside. “And you’re my best friend. I’m not going to let you go home by yourself. C’mere.”

As you wait for a cab outside the bar, Sirius used one hand to rub the goosebumps away from your arm, and the other hand to text your friends.

 **Sirius:**  Taking Y/N home. Will you guys be okay?

 **Remus:**  Yeah, I didn’t drink too much. I’ll make sure the others are fine.

 **Sirius:**  Thanks, Moony.

 **Marlene:**  Ooh, Sirius… ;) You’re TAKING HER HOME, huh? Doing the do? Making sweet, sexy love to your lover? Final-fucking-ly.

 **Sirius:**  Oh, God.

 **Remus:**  Sorry, mate. But I have to agree. Took you guys long enough.

 **Lily:**  Use protection, lovebirds! Have fun.

 **James:**  THAT’S MY BOY. GO, PADFOOT.

 **Lily:**  Hmm, they’re not answering.

 **Marlene:**  Do you think they’re already fucking?!

 **Remus:**  In the cab…?

 **James:**  Is this what being a proud parent is like? :’)

As the cabbie drove you two home, you rested your head on Sirius’ shoulder, trying not to pay attention to how nauseous the bumps in the road made you feel.

“Oh, God– Are we almost there?” you mumbled into his arm.

“Just a few minutes, darling,” said Sirius softly.

You were all too aware of him stroking his fingers through your hair, smoothing it down as you sighed in contentment. You could’ve stayed like that all night–if it weren’t for the perpetual feeling of having to vomit, that is–but your apartment eventually came into view.

“We’re home,” Sirius told you, handing the cabbie some cash before helping you out of the car.

You tried to stand up on your own, but wobbled in your heels. Sirius laughed, not able to stop himself.

“This is harder than it looks, okay?” You pouted, refusing his arm that was extended for support. “You try strutting your drunk ass in heels, and then you can talk.”

Grinning, he lifted you up into his arms, carrying you bridal style. “I was only laughing because of how adorable you looked. Like a baby penguin.”

“Every girl dreams of being compared to a baby penguin,” you muttered under your breath, nestling into Sirius’ chest as he opened the door of the flat.

“Glad I could make your dreams come true, then.”

Taking a step into the living room, Sirius collapsed on the couch in an exaggerated manner, you still in his arms as he placed you on his lap. His thumb rubbed circles into your outer thigh, boosting your confidence.

“I have more dreams you can make come true,” you jested, shooting him a wink.

“I’d be happy to help.”

Sirius ran his tongue over his bottom lip and, suddenly, you were paying distinct attention to his mouth. Your eyes zeroed in on him as he captured his reddened, lower lips between his teeth.

You wished it were yours.

He was so close, you could feel the rhythm of his breathing pick up. The scent of pine and mint filled your lungs as you drew nearer– Your lips right in front of his. If you were to say just one word, your mouth would brush against his skin and–

_“Wait.”_

Your eyes fluttered open at his words, lips retracting from the pucker they were in. You pouted, crossing your arms across your chest as you sat still in Sirius’ lap.

“What?” you asked, glaring at Sirius when he grinned at your disappointed expression. He continued to stare at you. “Is there something in my teeth?”

Sirius shook his head, the same lovesick expression on painted on his face. “No. You’re just really pretty.”

Now, normal, sober you would probably be a blushing, stuttering mess. But with the hefty amount of liquid courage in your system, you decided to press him some more.

“If you think I’m so pretty, why won’t you kiss me?

Sirius laughed, ruffling your hair as you swatted his hands away. “Because, darling. You’re drunk.”

You frowned. “I may be drunk, but that doesn’t change the fact that I’ve liked you for months now.”

“What did you just say?”

Giggling at the look on his face, you held your finger up to his lips. “I said I like you. But you didn’t hear that from me, okay?”

He blinked. “I– Okay?”

“I think I’ve liked you for a while now,” you admitted. “But I don’t think you like me back.”

Sirius lifted your crestfallen face, tilting it back so your eyes met his. His thumb stroked your jawline, his touches so soft you almost shivered.

“Why would you think that?”

“Lots of reasons.” You shrugged, disregarding his look of regret. “You brought a girl home a few weeks ago. You avoided me the whole past week after our movie night. And– Well, the thing that happened just now.”

“And what exactly happened just now?”

“You didn’t kiss me.”

Sirius’ hand still cupped your face and you felt yourself leaning into it. You blinked, staring at him. He had really pretty eyelashes… You had the sudden urge to reach out and stroke them.

He caught your hand before you touched him, lacing his fingers through yours. Sirius gave them a brief kiss before releasing his hold on you. You made your way off his lap, sitting beside him as you drank the bottle of water you found on the couch.

“First off, I’m sorry I made you feel that way,” he said, gazing at you so intently you knew he had to be sincere. “That girl I brought home– There’s no excuse for it–”

Your face fell.

He lifted it back up.

“But we didn’t do anything more than kiss. Again– I know it’s no excuse, but it was a few days after we slept together and I couldn’t get you out of my head. I thought if I could forget about you for a night, the feelings would stop.” Sirius breathed out a laugh. “But I was foolish for thinking I could make it through an hour without you crossing my mind.”

You tried to stop the smile from taking over your face, glancing down at your lap as you tucked a stray piece of hair.

“And last week,” he continued, smoothing down the strand, “I wasn’t avoiding you. I was gone a lot because– Well, because I was getting advice from James and Remus.”

“Advice?”

“Yeah.” Sirius bit his lip nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. “I wanted to ask you out next week, but I needed help planning.”

“Planning?” You felt like a parrot.

“Yes, planning,” he chuckled. “I wanted to ask you out in a special way– With roses and fireworks and candles and all the romantic things you deserve.”

You felt heat rise up to your cheeks and you were glad there was already a flush on your face from drinking.

“Oh,” you said. That wasn’t the answer you were expecting. “So that’s why you’ve been missing all week.”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.” You grinned. Sirius Black wanted to ask  _you_  out– How could you not smile? “But you didn’t answer my last question.”

Sirius quirked an eyebrow. “And what was your last question?”

You shrugged. “Why won’t you kiss me?”

He laughed, running his thumb along the bottom of your pouting lip. You jumped. “Because you’re drunk and I don’t want to you to anything you might regret.”

Placing both of your hands on either side of his face, you stared at him intently. Amused, Sirius placed his hand over yours, the warmth instantly flooding your cool fingertips.

“I’m sober enough to know I want to kiss you,” you said, as if it were the simplest thing in the world. “And I know I won’t regret it. You could even kiss me again tomorrow, if you’re so worried.”

Sirius’ eyes twinkled as they flickered to your mouth. “Tomorrow, huh?”

“Yes,” you stated in a matter-of-fact tone. Perhaps you weren’t being as obvious as you though. “Tomorrow. When I’m your girlfriend.”

He let out a shocked laughed. “My girlfriend?”

You nodded.

After getting over his initial surprise, Sirius cocked his head to the side. “Are you serious about wanting to be my girlfriend?”

“As serious as a heart attack.”

“Hmm.  _Girlfriend_ ,” he said slowly, testing how the word rolled off his tongue. He smiled when your expression lit up. “I quite like the sound of that.”

You beamed, unable to stop yourself. “Me, too.”

“Well, I suppose it would just be plain wrong  _not_  to kiss my girlfriend,” Sirius contemplated.

“It was be very wrong,” you agreed, scooting closer to him.

“I guess we have to make it right, then.”

Before you knew it, you were back on his lap and his lips met yours. Shivers ran up your spine as Sirius pressed his hand against your lower back, pushing your body closer to his. You eased into the kiss, caressing the stubble on his face with one hand while the other tangled itself into his hair.

You ran your tongue along his lower lip, gently nipping the spot with your teeth. Sirius made a sound at the back of his throat as your tongue met his, sucking in a sharp breath as you dug your hips onto his lap, straddling him.

His hands made their way to your hair, tugging it lightly as you arched into him. Sirius kissed you until your head felt like it was spinning.

Everything about him consumed you. His touch. His scent. His taste.

No one else had kissed you like that before.

And you doubted you would want anyone else to after this.

You pulled away to catch your breath, leaning your forehead on his as a dazed grin broke across his face. Sirius tucked a strand of hair behind your ear, your skin burning in his wake.

“Why did it take us this long to admit we like each other?” asked Sirius after the prolonged silence of heavy breathing after a deep kiss.

You laughed, resting your hands on the back of his neck as you sat upright. “Because we’re two dummies who were too afraid to admit their feelings.”

“What idiots we were,” he said with an amused shake of his head. Sirius ran his thumb across your reddened lip, tempting you to plant your mouth on his once more. “I’m not afraid anymore, though.”

“Me, neither,” you agreed.

Sirius continued to brush his thumb against your already sensitive lips and you wondered what he would do if you were to nip it. You blinked.

Without thinking, you held his face in your hands and peppered staccato kisses on his cheeks, forehead, and lips.

His own mouth caught yours as he planted a chaste kiss on them. “What are you doing to me, darling?”

“I’m kissing you as fast as I can,” you said teasingly. “Don’t we have to make up for lost time?”

“Nope,” he replied, pressing his lips softly against the tip of your nose. Sirius laced his fingers through yours, eyes lighting up his face as he smiled. “We have all the time in the world now.”

And as you sat there in his arms, you supposed Sirius was right after all.

It took time, tears, and effort to get to where you were– There, next to Sirius, as his  _girlfriend_. But this feeling was worth every step of the way.


End file.
